Sale Bibelot
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Quand Harry se paie la tête de Draco et des ses manies stupides, et que Draco réplique par une méthode des plus sournoise.


**Auteur :** Inrain, productive exclusivement pour la nuit du Fof

**Rating :** Aller, T pour allusions grivoises

**Disclaimer :** Comme si vous le saviez pas. Moi c'est Inrain, pas J.K.R ! Alors je lui emprunte juste.

**Résumé :** Quand Harry se paie la tête de Draco et des ses manies stupides, et que Draco réplique par une méthode des plus sournoise.

**Note :** OS écrit pour la huitième nuit du Fof. Thème "bibelot" qui m'a pas inspiré du tout T-T. Plus d'info en m'envoyant un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Sale Bibelot**

« N'empêche, tu trouves pas ça vachement moche comme mot ? »

Complètement pris de court par la question dépourvu de sens de son amant, Draco releva la tête de l'entrejambe dont il était en train de s'occuper pour jeter un regard interrogateur à Harry qui regardait tout autour de lui avec un certain scepticisme.

« Tu pourrais être un minimum concentré sur ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

-Je me faisais juste la réflexion… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Harry avait le don d'être toujours complètement hors de propos. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à parler des subtilités de la langue (la langue parlée, enfin !) alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus dans son lit de préfet et pas près de s'endormir ?

« Mais de QUOI tu parles enfin ?

-Le mot « bibelot », il est quand même vachement moche, non ? »

Aussitôt, Draco se redressa, rouge de colère. Harry affichait un visage innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour éviter le sujet » siffla Draco, extrêmement contrarié.

« Je sais, mais tout de même, avoue que c'est un mot vraiment très moche… »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin et Draco se retint de l'étrangler. Il ne manquait pas une occasion de se payer sa tête avec ça. Harry regardait de manière très appuyé la commode sous la fenêtre, pour bien souligner l'objet de sa moquerie.

« Draco, je suis désolé, mais franchement c'est tellement ridi…

-Ta gueule ou je t'étripe ! »

Harry se tut, mais son sourire satisfait exprimait assez clairement l'effet que les menaces de Draco pouvaient avoir sur lui.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu »

Et Draco se leva, quitta le lit avec autant de dignité que possible et se dirigea tranquillement vers ses vêtements. Il enfila lentement un t-shirt et un short de nuit sous le regard effrayé de Harry.

« Attends, tu vas pas…

-Et si ! Pas de sexe ce soir ! Fallait pas me chercher ! »

Et le blond se recoucha, tout au bord du lit et donc le plus loin possible de son amant désœuvré.

« Bonne nuit. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Harry se mit à geindre, pitoyable.

« Draco, tu peux pas me faire ça !

-Et ce sera ça à chaque fois que tu te foutras de ma gueule avec ça.

-Bah ouais mais…

-Harry…

-Mais c'est trop drôle aussi ! Putain mais tu collectionnes les bibelots, comment veux-tu que je ne me moque pas de toi franchement ! »

Draco se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir qui cloua le bec du plus brun des deux.

C'était devenu un sujet des plus sensibles depuis que Harry avait remarqué, non sans rire, cette foutue commode où trônait un nombre effrayant d'objet inutile et laid pour la plupart. « C'est ma mère qui me les offre » avait vaguement justifié le Serpentard en voyant le visage d'Harry au bord de la rupture. Rupture qui avait eu lieu : il avait explosé de rire et Draco l'avait boudé pendant trois semaines. Trois semaines ! Une horreur. Depuis, Harry essayait d'éviter le « sujet qui fâche » mais parfois, comme ce soir, il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. Le grand, le magnifique Draco Malfoy, collectionnant des grenouilles en terre cuite et des monuments miniatures, il y avait de quoi s'en payer une bonne tranche.

« Aller, excuse-moi. Je suis désolé. Fait pas la tête s'il te plait !

-Va te faire voir ! Ce soir tu peux te mettre te bite sous le bras, pauvre idiot ! »

Et oui, car qui aurait cru que de leur couple, Harry serait le plus accroc au sexe des deux ? Lui, il était incapable de mener la grève du pieu. Draco en revanche pouvait tenir des jours, des semaines même (trois restant le maximum qu'il lui avait infligé). Harry soupira. Son amant était borné, d'une façon que les gens ne pouvaient même pas concevoir. Inutile d'espérer en tirer quoi que ce soit. Alors autant mener sa campagne de persécution jusqu'au bout : il n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu diras ce que tu veux, mais ces horreurs sont tout de même impressionnantes d'inutilité. Elles prennent la poussière en plus. »

Oui, Harry trouvait ça drôle de se foutre de Malfoy. Et oui, il allait le regretter amèrement dans trente secondes. D'un coup de pied énergique, Draco le balança hors du lit. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait prévu, Draco ne se mit pas à hurler comme à son habitude. Non, il le regarda de haut – c'est-à-dire à genoux sur le lit, puisque Harry avait présentement le cul par terre – et lâcha, une note de pur sadisme dans la voix.

« Harry, tu pensais vraiment que trois semaines c'était le maximum que je pouvais te faire subir ? »

Le brun pâlit immédiatement. Pas possible, non, pas ça !

« Tu vas souffrir sale gryffi de merde ! Prépare-toi à l'abstinence forcée mon grand ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry se retrouva à la porte, encore à poil, en entendant résonner le rire sadique de Draco dans ses oreilles. Il aurait pu pleurer de frustration s'il n'avait pas eu des problèmes plus immédiats, comme par exemple le fait d'être entièrement nu dans un couloir après le couvre-feu. Ça se paierait !

Ainsi, quand Harry traita Draco de « sale bibelot » quelques jours plus tard – ce que personne ne comprit, au passage – Draco plongea l'assistance dans la stupeur générale en lui sautant dessus, enragé, pour les emmener tous deux dans une sorte de baston puéril et pathétique, roulant à même les pierres froides des sols du château. De toute façon, Harry n'avait pas fini de se moquer de sa collection stupide, et Draco n'avait pas fini de se venger par les méthodes les plus sournoises. Alors, songea Harry avec désespoir, pourquoi ils ne faisaient plus l'amour ? C'était horriblement mesquin ! Et cruel ! Et… Merde. « Sale bibelot » deviendrait sans nul doute son insulte de prédilection.

_Fin_

* * *

Mouais, c'est franchement pas terrible. J'ai faillit pas le poster mais bon, une fois que c'est écrit, ce serait con quand même. Enfin bref, voilà quoi ! :p


End file.
